


Drowning

by TerraYoung



Series: Thoughts of a Librarian [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, some Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was running through Flynn’s head before Eve threw him a metaphorical life preserver? </p><p>Companion to Guardian, though you don't need to have read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

 

                    They’re gone.

                    Judson, Charlene, the Library – they’re all _gone._

                    It’s taken you a while to process this, what with the frantic escape from the Library and the stab wound in your gut, but now that you have… All the energy that you’ve been using to limp up the stairs and along the hallway just drains out of you, leaving you to slide down against a bookshelf.

                    You pull your knees to your chest, wrap your arms around your legs, and bury your head in your arms. If a few tears escape there’s no one around to judge. (Okay, maybe it’s more than a few.)

                    You don’t know where everyone else has gone, and quite honestly you don’t care. The world you’ve known for the last ten years has just crumbled down around your ears – if the rest of your ramshackle team has fled for the hills it honestly couldn’t make things any worse. And at this point it doesn’t really make a difference to you if you die alone or not.

                    _God_ , you haven’t felt this lost since your mother died. And at least then you had Judson and Charlene to help you through your loss. Now? Now you’ve got no one.

                    No one you can trust, at least.

                    Stone and Jones are too new to all of this, plus they’re still reeling from Cassandra’s betrayal. Eve is… Eve, but even though you think you might be able to trust her someday, that day is not today. And besides, you can’t burden her with your troubles. Jenkins is a wild card – you have no idea what he’s all about, or why he knows more about the Library’s workings than you do.

                    Why didn’t Judson ever tell you about the annexes? You could’ve used their help countless times before.

                    Though it seems like there’s a lot of things he never mentioned to you. The disappearance of potential Librarians would’ve been a nice topic for Judson to bring up, along with the Serpent Brotherhood’s interest in the crown of King Arthur.

                    It’s too late for that, though. Judson’s gone, along with everything else. There’s no way he’ll be able to tell you anything anymore.

                    Eventually you run out of tears.

                    Feeling empty and drained, you let out a shaky breath and sit up straight. Books aren’t the most comfortable thing to rest your head against, but since you’ve fallen asleep on stone floors you can’t really complain. You don’t really have the energy for it, besides.

                    What you _do_ have the energy for is forcing yourself to think about what to do next. At least, you’re telling yourself you have the energy for it. If you weren’t, you’d give in to the grief that’s weighing heavily in your chest and that wouldn’t do anyone any good.

                    (But any normal person would be allowed to grieve, would be able to lose themselves for a while. Why does it have to be _you_ that has to power through that feeling? Why can’t someone else be in charge of saving the world for once? Oh, right – because you’re _the_ _Librarian_ and it’s your _job_. You haven’t had the option to be normal in ten years.)

                    Drying your face and wiping your eyes buys you a few seconds of procrastination, but now it’s time to get down to business. (To defeat the Huns? No, wrong genre.)

                    Anyway, you’ve got to think of _something_.

                    You haven’t had that much luck with coming up with successful plans recently, though. Who’s to say this one will even work?

                    In the last few days you’ve lost the Library, had a potential Librarian betray everyone to the Serpent Brotherhood, and said evil-doers now have Cal with which they’re going to do who-knows-what. _Not_ the best track record. And it was _your_ idea to bring the potential Librarians all together, _your_ idea to drag them along after the Crown of King Arthur, _your_ idea to then take them to the Library –

                    So. Going off of another one of your _brilliant_ ideas is probably not the best plan. Which means… what?

                    Well, Judson always had some good ideas. And so did Charlene – as long as they fit into a carefully-controlled budget. They’d be able to come up with something. Not to mention there are tons of objects in the Library that could be of some use. You can’t fight or run in your current state, so you’ll need something to help you fend off the Serpent Brotherhood.

                    All of that is still in the Library, which is currently stuck in another dimension. If you want to get to them, you need to bring it back. But how?

                    Guess you’ll have to do the one thing you know you’re good at – read. There has to be _something_ in one of the books surrounding you that could help.

                    Wincing a little, you reach up to the shelf above you. A book falls off, hits your head, and then lands on your right foot. (Which is _totally_ not a sign of how well this is going to go. Right?)

                    You pause before opening the book, a thought trying to get your attention. There was something Lamia said. A certain word that sent up a red flag the second you heard it.

                    But no matter how hard you try you can’t remember what the word was – probably the blood loss messing with your memory. If it’s important it’ll come back to you.

                    For now, you crack open the book before you and begin to read.


End file.
